Fjord
Fjord was a male IceWing, with pale-blue scales "the color of sky filled snow"described by Clay. His eyes were a slightly deeper blue, a long claw scratch mark ran down his neck, and he has a blue forked tongue like all IceWings. He fought for Princess Blaze under the command of Queen Glacier in the war, but unfortunately, was captured and became a prisoner of war under Queen Scarlet when the SkyWings and MudWings were fighting against the IceWings. In The Dragonet Prophecy, he was pitted against Clay in the SkyWing Arena the day before Queen Scarlet's hatching day. He appeared to be intent on surviving, as before the fight against Clay, he had killed four other prisoners in arena matches. According to the book, Fjord was only a head taller than Clay, but looked much scarier and older, as he had many scars on his head and neck from previous battles. He was about to kill Clay, clawing at his shoulders to get Clay to lose his grip on his horns, so that Fjord could use his frostbreath. Clay tried to talk him out of killing him, but it didn't work. When everyone was looking at Tsunami trying to escape, a mysterious source, later revealed as Glory, spat venom at him. The venom killed him by entering his bloodstream a cut on his neck and through his eye, which was the first thing to disintegrate. Later, in The Hidden Kingdom, when Glory disguises herself as an IceWing she uses Fjord as a model. Biography The Dragonet Prophecy '' Clay first tried to reason with Fjord when they were thrown into the arena together, which apparently annoyed the IceWing. Clay then reluctantly fought him, surprising him with SkyWing tactics he had learned from Kestrel under the mountain. Starflight tried to tell Clay about the IceWing's freezing frost-breath by pointing to his mouth and jumping around. Clay only got the message just in time right before Fjord exhaled the "freezing death breath" and barely hit Clay's wing- he said "Fjord was definitely doing something with his mouth- and it wasn't smiling". Clay then spurted fire in Fjord's face, causing him to shriek in agony. Eventually, Fjord pinned Clay to the ground and was about to kill him when Tsunami flung herself off of her spire, causing a diversion (dragging off many prisoners) and distracting Fjord momentarily. Most of the dragons in the arena were either flying towards her or staring in her direction. Distracted by the diversion, there was enough time for Glory to spray venom into the IceWing's already scratched and scarred neck, face, and eye, which led to his extremely painful death, since RainWing venom kills a dragon faster if it lands in his eyes or enters his bloodstream. Also because of the distraction, Clay was the only one who saw Glory's venom, so all the SkyWings, MudWings, and SandWings watching thought that Clay had killed Fjord instead (which also confused and delighted Peril). Little else is known of Fjord's life, although Vermilion announced that he was a soldier in Blaze and Queen Glacier's army. He was captured, and was good at fighting. Quotes ''"Are you trying to get us both killed?" "Shut up and let me kill you." "What's wrong with you? That's not how MudWings fight! I was trained in your techniques!" "Time to die!" Trivia *A fjord is a long, narrow, deep inlet of the sea between high cliffs, typically formed by submergence of a glaciated valley. *Glory based her IceWing disguise in The Hidden Kingdom off of Fjord. Jambu only copied Glory, but Clay had noticed. *The word 'fjord' originates from the Old Norse language. It means "a long, narrow inlet of the ocean". *Fjord is pronounced "fee-yord" or "fee-ode". *Fjord is the first dragon shown to die by RainWing venom, and the first to die by Glory's doing. *Fjord was the second dragon to die in the SkyWing arena (in the series). *Fjord is the second IceWing to be introduced in the series, along with Hvitur. *Both Fjord's and Hivtur's names have Scandavaian orogin. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold FjordTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Horizord_copy.png|Horizon x Fjord by Hawky A.png|Fjord and Clay in the Arena FjordIce.jpg Clay VS Fjord.jpg FjordbyHeron.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by Heron the MudWing Silverscarred.png An IceWing.png|An IceWing Screen_Shot_2015-02-23_at_5.32.39_PM.png|by QueenClam Fjordfinal.png IceWing - Fjord.png|Fjord by HappyFalconQueen IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing fjord-(1)-1.jpg.cf.jpg|Unfortunately, Fjord never became as beautiful as his real life counterpart Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:DP Characters Category:Mentioned in HK Category:Mentioned in DS Category:Minor Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased